


Mild

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [53]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Monroe thinks she's hot, Rosalee is scary when upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Easygoing, showing gentleness.





	Mild

At first glance, most people assumed Rosalee was mild-mannered and would never do anything that could lead to any trouble. She seemed too sweet and too kind and too mild.

Monroe knew her to be much more than that, “Love at first brick.” and all that. Rosalee was and always will be more than she appears. 

More than a couple of Nick’s enemies knew her to be harsher than her soft appearance, she could fight with the best of them on occasion. 

But in truth, her mild ways were true to her, she wanted to be soft and happy, gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> I love happy loving and supporting Rosalee and Monroe are with each other.


End file.
